1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for simultaneously developing a plurality of thin layer chromatograms to achieve optimum migration without prior equilibration. The invention has particular application to thin layer chromatography as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,7l4,035, 3,963,421, and 4,272,380.
2. State of the Art
Thin layer chromatographic analysis is commonly effected by impregnating a chromatogram with one or more substances to be analyzed and subjecting the chromatogram to a developing procedure. During the developing stage the chromatogram is placed in a developing tank containing a small amount of fluid. The fluid migrates up the chromatogram carrying with it the test materials. Following migration, the relative positions and color reactions of the test materials are determined by applying various chemicals to the chromatograms.
Since position of a test material is significant in chromatographic analysis, it is important that the test material migrate upward in a straight line and that all materials on a chromatogram migrate uniformly. Such uniform migration generally has been achieved only when single chromatograms are placed in a developing tank and/or when chromatograms are subjected to an equilibration step in the developing chamber prior to development. Equilibration involves holding the chromatograms above the fluid in the developing tank prior to lowering into the fluid.
It is frequently desirable to develop and process several chromatograms simultaneously. However, even with equilibration, uneven migration of test substances commonly occurs when more than one chromatogram is developed at the same time. Where multiple, very thin chromatograms, such as glass micro fiber chromatograms, are developed in the same tank, equilibration has not proven effective in achieving optimal migration of test substances.
It has now been discovered that a plurality of thin layer chromatograms, even very thin and relatively flexible, silicic acid impregnated glass micro fiber chromatograms, can be developed simultaneously to achieve optimum migration without prior equilibration.